Makes Me Wonder
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: I knew a lot of things about her, but I bet he knew better." Liam reflects on Nick and Miley's relationship, as he watches from far away while they reunite at the airport.


_**M**_**a**kes** M**e_**W**_**on**_**der**_

"Come on, Liam. The flight's already here, I told you we'd be late!"

A soft sigh left my lips as she tugged on my hand, pulling –almost dragging- me along with her as we made our towards the arrival terminal.

I could barely see anything ahead of me except the sea of bodies milling around the vast airport, each in their own hurry, either to get to their flights on time, or rushing to meet someone who was arriving like us, or rather, her.

"Nick!" I heard her cry, and felt her let go of my hand as she rushed to meet her boyfriend. How she had managed to see him among all these people was, quite frankly, a surprise to me.

I watched as she ran to him, flinging herself into his arms and knocking his luggage to the floor as he caught her with a chuckle. The smiles on their faces were the smiles of two lovers uniting after a long time, which was exactly what they were.

For somebody who watched from far away, they would seem like the perfect couple with the perfect relationship.

But no, I knew. I knew how many nights she'd cried herself to sleep because they'd had a fight and he hadn't called back. I knew how she wouldn't smile all day because one of them had been too busy to call each other. I knew how she would shut herself in her hotel room when she simply missed him too much and strum her guitar to 'Hello Beautiful' which she had told me was their song; which was really confusing because they sure had a lot of "their" songs.

I knew a lot of things about her. I knew she loved to listen to songs; I knew she loved to eat ice cream; I knew she loved to ride horses; I knew she loved to wear those silly fuzzy animal slippers; I knew she loved it when you compliment her (even if she wouldn't admit it); I knew she loved to smile.

But I bet he knew her better. I bet he knew which song was her favourite; I bet he knew which flavour was her favourite; I bet he knew which horse was her favourite; I bet he knew exactly which slipper she like best; I bet he knew just the right compliment that would make her blush that adorable pink colour, I bet he knew what to say or do to make her smile.

She had told me a few days ago that she loved the story 'Twilight'. And I couldn't help but compare our situation –or should I say _my_ situation, since they are both completely oblivious to my feelings- to the characters of that story.

She was Isabella Swan, and he was her Edward Cullen, whom she would not hesitate to jump off a cliff into the sea if it meant she would be able to see his face for three seconds. And I… I would be Jacob Black, who would jump in after her to save her life. And I would be her best friend, her co-star, forever, and nothing more.

And it made me wonder, where exactly do_ I_ fit in her life? What do _I_ mean to her?

I had to force myself not to flinch when I saw her lean into him and place her pink lips upon his. And how many times had I wondered and fantasized what it would be like to feel those lips upon _mine_?

But I guess that's just one more thing he knew about her which I didn't: how her lips tasted. And I would just have to suck it up ad live with it, just like I had to for everything else.

"Liam!" I heard her call, and realized I had zoned off. The huge smile on her face was contagious, even my depressed state of mind couldn't keep me from breaking out into a smile.

She motioned for me to join them and I walked towards them, my eyes only on her. "Nick, this is Liam. Liam, Nick." I could feel the happiness radiating off her lips as she said his name. Every single time.

I found my mind wondering and realizing that I could take this boy on, any day. He was, after all, two years younger than me.

But Miley wouldn't be too happy about that, I guess.

"_**If this was any other day**__**  
**__**I'd pretend to know where I stand**__**  
**__**I just don't know…"**_

**A/N: With twelve days to go for my exams, my mind is on creative mode. This is not a very good thing, because it should be on memorizing mode. Haha.  
****And, I would like to dedicate this one-shot to **NileyisLoveNelenaisPR **who sent me this very sweet message. Thanks, girl! It helped boost my confidence with writing since I haven't been receiving too many reviews recently. (:**

**Well, so long!**


End file.
